Rough Times in Universe A
by it's-ya-boy-harambe
Summary: female! Wamuu feels insecure about herself and is afraid to reveal her feelings for Kars. Kars finds out and resolves the issue in typical Kars fashion.


Rough Times in Universe A

Wamuu stared at her reflection in a large mirror in the hall of the abandoned hotel she and Kars had taken shelter in.

She wasn't vain by any stretch of the imagination, to the contrary, she often felt ashamed of her bulky figure and plain face. Her hair was, in her own opinion, an unappealing straw color and her eyes were a sad, dull blue.

She wanted nothing more than to follow Kars and support his ambitions, even if she didn't fully understand them, but there were times when she felt not up to the task.

Since she has become old enough to be aware of such thing, she felt weird around Kars. She noticed the way the moonlight reflected off the curves and angles of his body.

She noticed the way his beautiful red eyes shone when he talked about his dream to to stand under the sun, the sway of his hips when he walked, his deep, bold voice as smooth as honey.

She noticed far too many things about Kars and it bothered her.

She was unworthy and it shamed her, so she devoted herself to training and searching for worthy opponents to battle, always trying to become stronger in hopes that she would prove herself useful.

One night, just after the moon rose, she accidentally saw Kars bathing in a nearby pond and her heart froze in her chest.

His luscious violet hair spilled over his broad chest and hung down his back in beautiful soft waves the same color as the tiny bit of hair peeking out from a few inches below his bellybutton.

The water was about waist high for someone of his stature and the way the moon shone on him at that moment made him look almost like he was glowing.

Wamuu swallowed too hard and felt her throat tighten up along with her stomach.

She was suddenly glad she lacked the need to chew and swallow food the way humans did or drink blood the way vampires did.

She knew she had to leave and go back inside, but if she moved carelessly, he would know that she was there.

Somehow, she made it back inside the hotel without him noticing.

She ran to her room and shut the door, her heart pounding with an intensity that frightened her. When she collected herself after what felt like an eternity, or at least made a passable attempt to, she decided to go back outside to train some more.

Slacking off was not an option.

But the moment she stepped outside, Kars was standing right in front of her.

Her body tensed up, wondering if he had caught her after all and if so, how he would punish her for what she had done.

"Hello, Wamuu." Kars greeted her.

Just the sound of his voice pulled on things low in her body and she could feel heat gathering in her face. This was bad. It was unspeakably horrible.

Surely he had discovered what she did and was thinking of ways to punish her.

Wamuu could hardly stand still but somehow she did.

"Good evening, Lord Kars." she replied, hoping he would take mercy on her and her punishment would be quick.

"What brings you here so soon after you just went inside?" he asked, without the slightest hint of ill intent in his voice.

" I-I left something inside and went to find it." she replied.

A horrible excuse, but hopefully he wouldn't guess that it was a lie.

Wamuu could feel the sweat dripping down her back. She wondered if Kars noticed.

What was she thinking, of course he noticed, she told herself, how couldn't he.

Wamuu felt as if she were going to pass out. Maybe it would be better if she did.

"Is that so?" Kars said. "You look uncomfortable, are you not feeling well?"

"N-no, Lord Kars, I'm fine."

Kars studied her carefully. "There's no use in lying to me, my dear Wamuu. If something is troubling you, then tell me."

If he knew, why was he taking so long to say it, she wondered.

Or perhaps he was going to make her confess to what she had done as part of her punishment.

"I-" The words died on her tounge and the world felt so small and suffocating.

Wamuu's face was turning red at an alarming speed and her legs felt oddly heavy.

This was it. She had failed her master and would undoubtedly suffer for it.

The thought was too terrifying to fully sink in and it left Wamuu feeling as if she was both numb and on fire at the same time.

Before she could turn her head to look away, Kars grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him.

She was a fraction of an inch taller than him and a little wider, but in that moment she felt as small as a mouse.

"Are you afraid of me, Wamuu?"

Wamuu couldn't help but admit so and she apologized, hanging her head in shame.

Shame seemed to be all she knew lately and it stung more than any wound she had received in battle.

"Don't be. I would never hurt you, my precious Wamuu."

Out of sheer instinct, Wamuu felt the tension leave her body and her shoulders dropped in response.

"I am not blind though, Wamuu. I've seen how you look at me."

He saw her. That much confirmed it. She bit her lip without thinking and a small drop of blood slid down her chin.

"Don't look so distraught, Wamuu. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Initmacy and companionship are natural desires and if you want such things from me, all you have to do is ask, I will not turn you away."

"But I-I'm not worthy, Lord Kars, I'm merely a warrior and-"

Kars placed a finger on Wamuu's lips. "You are not merely anything, Wamuu. You are my ally and my kin, and someday we will stand under the sun together."

Kars pulled Wamuu into an affectionate embrace and kissed the top of her forehead. "Now, don't be shy. If this is what you want, then say so."

Wamuu cleared her throat, taking a moment to try and compose herself. "Lord Kars, will you allow me the honor of spending the night with you?" She actually said that. For a moment, Wamuu wondered if this was a dream or a hallucination.

"Of course, dearest Wamuu. You are beautiful." Kars pushed a strand of hair out of Wamuu's eyes and have her a small smile.

What happened next was hazy and felt unreal. Wamuu had harbored feelings for her master for so long that him returning her feelings took longer to sink in than the time it took for them to act on their feelings.

Wamuu's heart pounded in her chest when Kars led her to his room and it drowned out all outside noise when he sat on the edge of the bed and removed his clothes, and when he first asked her to sit down next to him, she couldn't even hear him, so he took matters into his own hands and took her by the hand, pulling her down next to him.

Her fingers started shaking when she tried to take off her own clothes when he told her to, so he went ahead and started on them himself before just grabbing her and shoving his tongue in her mouth.

The intensity of his actions surprised her for a moment until it didn't.

Her master was someone with boundless determination and if he wanted something, he never hesitated for a moment to get it.

Most of what happened after that blended together in a variety of indescribable feelings and things that were too shameful to mention, but Wamuu disctinctly recalled that Kars didn't even bother to finish removing her clothes before taking her right there on the bed.

Wamuu had never done such things with anyone before, as there was only one man who she held this sort of affection for, but there was surprisingly little pain.

Wamuu would have to find new clothes, as well as a way to conceal the numerous bite marks he left all over her. How awkward. Her legs ached for quite some time afterwards, making it difficult to walk for some hours after the fact, but none of that mattered. Lord Kars found her beautiful and spent quite a long time showing her that he meant it.

Until then, Wamuu had never known what it was to have someone express such admiration for her appearance, and indeed, for everything that made her herself.

It was entirely odd and also so pleasant that words couldn't do it justice.

The only way to repay him, she thought, was to do what she always had, to follow him wherever he would go and hope they would be able to stand under the sun together someday.


End file.
